A sweet summer's day
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: ONESHOT: Inuyasha spending a summer day with his Angel


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does._

_Summery: ONE-SHOT A summer day with Inuyasha and his "Angel"

* * *

_

A warm summer after noon in Feudal Japan. It was the perfect day to be around friends and family, and that's just what a certain hanyou was doing. It had been 5 years since Naraku was defeated. The Shikon no Tama was complete, everyone was alive except for Kikyo, who died in the final battle.

Koga had given up on Kagome, finally noticing her love for Inuyasha. So he mated with Ayame, having 3 little pups with her. Miroku and Sango married 2 years after Naraku was defeated. Sango was happy, now with her brother back, married to Miroku, and 2 children. One was 2, while the other was only 4 months. Miroku still had his Kazaana (wind tunnel), but now it wasen't a curse. They had been extreamly happy together.

Inuyasha was content, not having to worry about Naraku or the jewel. At the moment, he was sitting in the tree with his favorite "Angel". She sat in his lap, in her pink kimono that he had given her for a birthday present. Her head was leaning on his chest, with her small hands burried into his haori. Inuyasha smiled softly down at her, wondering how he could be so lucky.

'I never expected to have her. All my life, i've always dreamed of this day, cuddling up with her and actually being happy. I will admit, if it wasen't for Naraku tricking Kikyo and I, Kagome would've never came here, and this would've never happened' he thought to himself, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed in content, burrying herself further into him. He smiled gently, a one in a kind smile.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you're my favortist girl and that I love you?" He asked, kissing her forhead. He looked up and saw a small pink Sakura flower, grabbed it, then put it in her hair. She giggled and nodded.

"Yep you did!" She said, kissing his cheek in return.

Inuyasha smiled and patted her head. "Well then I'll say it again, I love you"

She smiled again "I love you too. Hey, can we go swimming? Pwease?" She asked, giving him her best puppy face, which is something he could never decline.

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, and quickly ran to their hut. "Okay, go get your bathing suit and we can leave." He explained, grabbing his swimming trunk. She nodded, quickly got her blue one piece swim suit, and then jumped on his back.

"Go go go!" She yelled, giggling loudly when he started running and jumping threw the trees. He reach the water in no time, jumping in quickly with her still on his back. She swim off, and Inuyasha got out. He smirked playfully and she smiled.

Inuyasha jumped into the lake, in return splashed water all over her. She glared at him and dunked his head into the water. While underwater Inuyasha grabbed her legs and started to tickle her. She screamed as she kicked him wildly, laughing like a hyena. She pushed away and swam to the shallow area, giggling.

Inuyasha went over and picked her up, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you Sakura" He said, setting her down. Sakura smiled, and jumped up into his arms again.

"Inuyasha! Sakura!" A blck haired woman yelled, walking to the lake.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said, walking up to her and gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and hugged him.

"I've been looking for you two all day. Did you forget the Miroku and Sango are comming over?" She asked, reaching up and played with his fuzzy ears. He purred softly, making Kagome giggle.

"Mommy mommy! I had a fun day with Daddy!" Sakura squeeled, jumping to her mom.

Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Is that so? Well that's good. I'll have to take you out tomorrow then." Kagome explained, and Sakura nodded.

Inuyasha just stood there, looking at his mate and daughter. Kagome, the woman he fell in love with, the miko from the future and the miko who became his mate. Then there was Sakura, his 4 year old daughter. She was a quarter demon, quarter miko, and half human. But to him, she was his angel.

Kagome sat Sakura down, grabbed her left hand while Inuyasha grabbed Sakura's right, and walked back to their hut. As a family, the one thing Inuyasha had always dreamed of.

With his Mate, his daughter, his Family.

* * *

_Okay this was meant to post on fathers day, but my computer is stupid. Ha! you all were thinking it was Kagome. Well you were wrong. I'll try to update my other stories, I have them all written out on paper, i just need to type and post them. If you want to see what they look like together, look at http/i3. -----that. (you may need to post it in where the adresses area.) Well I'm going to go write for the other stories now. Ciao!_

_Miko_


End file.
